1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power management method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a power management method and apparatus that is capable of reducing standby power by to control power supply from a power supply unit when a user terminal is in a system-off status.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer generally blocks or reduces power supply to most modules in a computer system in order to reduce power consumption of the computer system when the computer does not perform operations.
However, even when the computer system is in a maximum power save mode or a soft-off status, a microcomputer (Micom) needs to operate, and thus, the computer receives power from the power supply unit in order to operate the Micom. When it is assumed that the power supplied from the power supply unit to the computer is Vps, electric current consumed by the Micom is Imicom, and a driving voltage of the Micom is Vmicom, and power loss in the computer in the system-off status is (Vps−Vmicom)*Imicom.
In general, a computer, such as a mobile personal computer (PC), receives power of a high voltage of about 16 to about 19 V from the power supply unit while the Micom driving voltage in the mobile PC is about 3.3V or less, and thus, unnecessary power loss occurs in the computer that is in the system-off status.